ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jaguard
is one of the many kaijin introduced in the Triple Fighter series. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.8 m *Weight: 110 kg *Origin: Devil star History Triple Fighter Jaguard was assigned to cause random explosions in certain areas and burn certain photographs of certain areas and in the meanwhile disguised itself as a woman. As the woman, Jaguard went into the building after she climbed the stairs of that building and met up with with Demon himself and while they chatted with each other, Jaguard transformed into his true form and he appeared in another place as he summoned some Devila and jumped up and teleported in mid-air, confusing the grunts. He was then seen disguised in her woman form and managed to get the attention of the Fighters and on order of Demon, transformed into his true form and began to take on Lily in a one on one fight. As Lily and Jaguard duked it out, they winded up in a flower field and the former transformed into Orange Fighter to take on the latter. She managed to keep up with the kaijin, but she got injured with her weapon, but nonetheless, the two kept going in their evenly-matched fight while Red Fighter and Green Fighter dealt with some interfering Devila. After dealing a major blow to Red Fighter with her weapon, Jaguard once again jumped up and teleported away. In another location, she continued to cause set-up explosions in her human disguise and then transformed back and jump teleported away to where she anticipated where the Fighter will confront her again in another battlefield with her Devila backup. After going at them for a while with her explosive claw projection, she used her powers to disappear and leave the Fighters to the Devila. Jaguard reappeared into the fight and tossed a downed Devila and followed the Fighters as they drove after they finished with fight and after watching a blue puddle-like tracking device shrink, jumped up and disappeared once again and then reappeared at a power plant where she transformed into her human form once more and prepared to set up one more set of explosions throughout the city. He then appeared before Yuji and Tetsuo and ordered his Devila minions to attack and the humans transformed into Red Fighter and Green Fighter respectively again. Soon, two of them held Red Fighter captive and when Jaguard was about to finish him off, Green Fighter saved him at the last minute and they were able to hold their own when Orange Fighter showed up to help them. After inflicting damage on him with their signature attacks, the three fighters merged into Triple Fighter to even the odds. The two fought each other for a while and then Jaguard jumped up and teleported as he transformed into his human disguise to try one last set of explosions, but Triple Fighter caught up with her and she decided to revert back and fight them for quite a while longer. Jaguard finally met his end when Triple Fighter unleashed his Triple Kick at him, sending him flying off the building and then yelled out Demon's name in anguish as he died while the Devila turned tail and ran. Powers and Weapons TBA Gallery Jacquard.jpg|Jaguard Jump Jaguard 3.jpg|A Image in front of Jaguard Jaguard 2.jpg|Jaguard Fighting Lilly Jaguard 1.jpg|Jaguard Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju Category:Triple Fighter Category:Demon Phantoms